


Perspectives

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot introspection by Finch. Established relationship: Finch/Reese. Contains swearing. If these things offend you then please don't bother reading...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives

Perspectives

Rating: T  
Characters: Harold Finch/John Reese: established relationship  
Genre: Introspection

WARNING: Swearing and mentions of homosexuality ahead. If you have problems with this, don't read it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Finch observed the live feed from the camera at the corner of 65th Street and 5th Avenue, waiting for Reese to appear. Their newest number, a single mother with two children, would be showing up soon to assist chaperoning her son's third grade field trip to the zoo.

Two thirteen year old boys, obviously playing hooky, entered the camera's field of view. They pushed each other about in the half-playing way adolescent males will when establishing dominance with their friends. The audio feed picked up their conversation easily.

_"Queer!"_

_"Fuck you, asshole!"_

It amused him how such a slur could have found a prominent place in common parlance of late; and yet it seemed that the recluse overheard it at least a dozen times whenever he was out and about on the streets.

Although it was directed from time to time at men the harasser perceived as homosexual, it was most often, as in this case, bantered between teens as a derogatory insult. He'd had it thrown at him many times in his life, so often that he no longer bothered to notice...to the billionaire it was just a word...just a way for another human being to express contempt. Harold Finch had been the recipient of much more creative and tangible methods of inducing pain than a mere word.

What did amaze him was how visceral a response homosexuality evoked in people. Even in the 'enlightened age' of the new millennium, the thought of two men (or women) involved in an intimate relationship still generated such fear and often, disgust. This Harold knew firsthand. He was homosexual. It wasn't something he chose, or 'affected' to. It was just a part of the person he was. His sexuality didn't define him as a person, effect his business decisions...how he dealt with the numbers or the world at large. Who he was hardwired to love was his own business, not society's.

Until recently, he'd not known the quiet pleasure of having a partner in his life for far too long. Finch had shut down after Nathan's death; moving through the days and years on auto-pilot...trying to assist the 'irrelevants' in whatever way he could. The billionaire hadn't allowed himself the luxury of a real friendship during all that time, much less something more. It wasn't until a willful, stubborn ex-CIA operative with a penchant for disabling kneecaps blipped on his surveillance radar that Finch had begun to thaw.

With the persistence of a bloodhound following a trail, John Reese had succeeded in worming his way past Finch's carefully erected barriers. The recluse could have shut his operative down at any time but had been intrigued by Reese's ingenuity and actually tossed him a crumb from time to time...just to see what the man would do with the information.

Wary respect had eased into trust over time on both sides...mellowing further into a friendship that was comfortable for both. What Harold hadn't expected was the deepening of that friendship into love...nor that what he felt would be reciprocated by Reese. What had developed between them had only strengthened the partnership they had; giving both men a point of stability in the uncertainness of their existence.

The billionaire pulled himself back to the present as Reese's lean figure appeared around the corner of 65th Street. Harold watched his partner for any signs of stress, pleased to note that the operative was alert but relaxed. He'd not been followed then and although Finch knew John would be prepared for contingencies, the man was planning a simple 'watch and follow' approach for their number.

_"What's up Finch, I can hear you breathing..."_ The billionaire smiled at the amused tone in Reese's voice.

"Just wondering if you're actually going to use that sketchbook you're carrying or if it's merely for cover." Finch had noted the slim, black book in John's hand.

_"If you want to see what's in it Harold, all you have to do is ask. And yes, I can draw...the Agency encouraged its assets to develop all their skills."_

"Well, at least you'll be able to sell caricatures in the park if our business folds."

John's quiet laugh came through the voicelink.

_"How about I practice with you? Would you rather be an owl or a penguin? Both work for me..."_

Finch was about to reply when a group of school children came into view. Instantly, Reese's posture changed. His eyes found their number and her eight year old in the group...but nothing in his demeanor indicated that they were the focus of attention.

_"They're here, Finch. I'm going to watch from a distance so I don't tip off the chaperones' spidey senses."_ He chuckled again.

_"If the feds really wanted to win the war on terror they should have put mothers on the front lines. They've got better 'imminent threat' instincts than any soldier ever trained."_

"Take care, Mr. Reese.

_"I'll be fine, Harold...I've got you watching my back after all."_

Finch felt a warmth inside at Reese's words. It summed up their partnership succinctly, on all levels. He logged onto the zoo's security network and starting tracking John's progress through the facility. A hint of satisfaction colored his thoughts as he accessed and passed on the information his partner would require.

They fit together so well, personally and professionally...better even than Finch had with Ingram, he admitted to himself. Reese's strengths were balanced and supported by his own; their individual weaknesses compensated for by the other. Both men understood this on a deep level, one that didn't require reassuring words...it just was the way things worked for them...the way _love_ did.


End file.
